Santas dudas
by mayra swansea
Summary: Ella vivía enamorada de Edward Cullen, Tanya la odiaba por eso...-Te tendría más respeto al menos si hubieras besado a un chico-Le dijo. AU- OoC -ONESHOT


**ONESHOT: Santas dudas**

**Bella POV**

Salía de la escuela, mientras las mismas chicas de siempre me fastidiaban.

Había intentado de todo para que dejaran de hostigarme y ninguna tuvo resultado. Como el comportarme de la misma forma de ellas (Vestirme dejando poco a la imaginación, hablar solo de chicos, etc.) Pero concluyeron que imitaba a Tanya para ser alguien popular.

-¡Bella!-Volteé al reconocer la voz de mi amiga.

Rose tenía la misma edad que yo: 14 años. Ella era lo opuesto a mí, muy guapa, cabellera rubia, chicos por montones, pero había un problemita: Estaba enamorada de mi hermano Emmett-Me estremecí -¿Qué le ve de bueno?

-Vámonos- Dijo jalándome del brazo –No les hagas caso

-Mírala, tiene que llegar Rosalie Hale, para salvarla, pobrecita-Bramó Jessica

Se carcajeo junto con Lauren y Tanya

-Ya déjenla-Chilló mi amiga.

Rose se llevaba muy bien con ellas, hasta que un día me defendió porque Jessica me estaba jaloneando ya que pensó que "Una insignificante como yo" le estaba coqueteando a su novio Mike. ¡Hey! Él era quien venía a buscarme, además nunca le haría caso, el no es mi tipo…mi tipo es…como ¡Ese!

Edward Cullen venía sonriendo torcidamente, mi hermano caminaba a su lado, agradecía a todos los cielos que Emm no me considerara lo suficientemente grande para dejar de recogerme. El par de amigos estaban en último año.

-¡Hola!-Saludaron al unisono mientras nos daban un beso en la mejilla. Rosalie y yo al vernos…estábamos muy sonrojadas.

Caminamos lentamente al lado de los chicos que nos gustaban, mientras ellos no nos tomaban atención y hablaban entre sí.

* * *

Al día siguiente a la hora de salida, descendía por la escalera rápidamente, tenía miedo que las "populares" me encontraran y me vaya…mal, muy mal. Traté de correr pero caí estrepitosamente, chillé sin poder evitarlo. Escuché varias risas, me sonrojé al máximo.

-Bien hecho, Swan-

Cerré los ojos molesta

-Tanya-Murmuré- Déjame

-Uyuyuy-Se mofó Lauren

-¿Me hablas a mí, idiota?-Preguntó Tanya bajando las escaleras.

Mi instinto de supervivencia se activó, así que no iba a esperar a que ella llegara a donde yo estaba, me incorporé o dificultad y salí corriendo hacia el baño, me metí y cerré la puerta de uno de los cubículos.

Luego de un rato escuché que alguien entraba.

-Es una idiota- Chilló Tanya- ¿Cómo cree Swan, que Edward Cullen la va a querer? Es tan inocente ¿Cómo piensa que el chico más guapo, popular y rico de la escuela se va a fijar en ella?-La verdad me golpeaba, bajé suavemente la tapa del retrete y me senté ahí con una mano en la mejilla. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué ella se empeñaba en romper todas mis ilusiones?

-Edward se merece, no sé a alguien…

-Cómo tú-Le interrumpió Jessica.

-Oh, exacto-Bramó, se notaba que lo hacía con una sonrisa en los labios- Y no me vuelvas a interrumpir

-Le ganas en todo a Isabella ¿Por qué siento que la vez como una amenaza?-Preguntó Lauren, quien en esos momentos yo le quería pisar el cuello.

-¡¿Amenaza?! ¿La insignificante perrita? No, no, si, no, que… Uhmm no la quiero cerca.

-Te creemos Tanya-Dijo Jessica

-Le tendría más respeto al menos si hubiera besado a un chico-Se burló la líder de las idiotas.

Después ya no escuché ningún ruido, presumí que ya se habían ido-Suspiré aliviada-Abrí la puerta y salí del baño.

-¡Bella!-Gritaron, mi corazón latió rápidamente, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Volteé lentamente, aunque no necesitaba saber de quién provenía la voz. Edward venía con el ceño fruncido, Rose parecía aliviada y Emmett se reía entre dientes. -¿Dónde te metiste? No sabes cómo me he…-Dudó un momento, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello- nos hemos asustado.

-¿Te atoraste en el baño? Preguntó mi hermano. Le di un leve golpe en el abdomen.

-¿Te pasó algo?-Preguntó Ed ahora preocupándose más, me quedé sin habla a la vez que lo observaba con los ojos abiertos.

-Parece que no quiere hablar sobre ello ahora-Comunicó la rubia

Fui al lado de Rose, sonrió como de ensueño.

-Cuando decidimos buscarte, tuvimos que correr, como los chicos lo hacen más rápido, para no quedarme atrás- Rió nerviosamente- Tu hermano me tomo del brazo-. Susurró, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Levanté el pulgar en símbolo de "Bien hecho".

Luego de que Edward dejara a Rose en su casa, nos dejó a mi hermano y a mí en la nuestra.

-Gracias-Murmuré bajando del volvo plateado.

-De nada y no te vuelvas a perder en el baño, me asustaste mucho -Respondió sonriendo.

-¡Hermano presente!-Gritó Emmett mientras se señalaba el mismo.

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Bien, esparrago, es hora de irme, cuídate y ya sabes mañana la exposición es a la primera hora- Comunicó Emmett

-Tú pareces un oso de felpa- Rió entre dientes –Y ya tengo todo listo para lo de biología

Al entrar a la casa le pregunté a Emmett -¿Por qué esparrago?-

-Por lo LARGO Y FLAQUITO-Respondió

-Y difícil de encontrar- Susurré para mis adentro.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó

-Nada- Respondí

Esa noche no pude dormir bien pensando en lo que Tanya había dicho Le tendría más respeto al menos si hubiera besado a un chico ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado de eso? Cerré los ojos frustrada, no era muy difícil adivinar, si hasta el año pasado llevaba mis barbies al colegio.

La mañana se pasó rápido…y como siempre mi vida se volvía más intensa en la hora de salida, esperé dentro del aula a que llegara Rosalie a recogerme, pero no venía, tuve que salir ya que el siguiente turno ingresaba a las aulas. Llegué a las escaleras (Que eran las únicas por donde se podía bajar) como era tarde, Tanya y sus amigas se habían posicionado del lugar.

Bajé lentamente ante las risas NO disimuladas. Me sorprendí al ver que no me molestaban ahora. Al estar a la mitad de las escaleras me topé con Edward, mi hermano y Rose. Me sonrojé al ver al chico que me gustaba.

-Bien, Belly- Dijo Tanya desde arriba- Lo tendrías si tuvieras los suficientes pantalones y como alguna vez le dije a mis amigas, te tendría al menos un poquito de respeto si hubieras besado a un chico.

-¿Qué te metes?-Espetó mi hermano –Al menos ella es una señorita, no es como tú…que eres conocida como una prostituta, ah, lo lamento…al menos las prostitutas cobran.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, era la primera vez que veía a Emmett amargo, esta era la fase: Hermano protector.

-¿No haber besado a nadie?-Preguntó Edward riéndose. Lo fulminé con la mirada -¿Yo soy nadie?

Lo miré confundida, me tomó de la cintura y quedé apretada a él, rápidamente fue acercando su rostro…Hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto, en ese momento me olvidé de lo que me rodeaba, solo estábamos él y yo, el repiqueteo desbocado de mi corazón…me indicaba que lo que pasaba era verdad, que no me importaba lo que pasara después. Se apartó de mí sonriendo tiernamente. Tanya se había puesto roja de la cólera

-Creo que también tiene dudas sobre ti- Dijo Emmett a Rosalie

-Yo también lo creo-Respondió la rubia. De pronto se unieron en un beso apasionado.

-Creo que deberíamos entrarle otra vez- Propuse, Edward se acercó y tomó mano.

-No sabes cuánto he soñado con esto-Se aproximó y sus labios se depositaron sobre los míos.

Al separarnos, Tanya gritó frustrada, mientras que se iba con sus amigas pisándole los talones.

-Creo que Rose tiene dudas- Le dije a Edward

-Creo que Bella tiene dudas- Dijo Rosalie a Emmett

-Emmett tiene dudas-Me habló Edward

-Edward tiene dudas-Le afirmó Emmett a Rosalie

-Despejemos las dudas-Dije

-Hagámoslo-Respondió mi hermano.


End file.
